More than Gold
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: For Christian teenagers and young adults only. Even if the stories don't pertain to you, just read it. There will be a message in the last few chapters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_It's me again! So I was listening to some Christian music and I saw this one I really liked "Britt Nicole- Gold". Any way in the music video are the lives of 5 teenagers (three girls and two boys) and I thought that I could do a story of their life from their point of view and their stories._

_So there were quiet a few different stories. One of the girls had pale skin, cut herself, and wore dark clothes (giving herself a nickname "Vampire Girl"). One of the boys was tall and liked to practice Ballet (getting picked on by football players). One of the other girls was very pale, with thining hair and was throwing up to try to loose weight. The third girl looked a bit gothic and was riding her skateboard at night, I'm guessing in front of a public building and a police man came and destroyed her skate board. The last kid was a short teenage boy who got picked on because he wasn't good at basketball and never got picked to be on a team._

_Now, I'm not perfect but this is just something I want to do and I may not be right about these teenager's stories but... I feel like doing it._


	2. Vampire GirlJuly(cutting & depression

_Okay so this story is about "Vampire Girl" who I decided to name July. You'll like this._

July walked down the main hall of the high school she attended. Realizing that the sleeve on her shirt was up, she quickly pulled it over her arm, hiding the cuts. A while ago July's dad was killed in a car accident. Later, the same year, both of July's grandparents on her mom's side died when their car malfunctioned and crashed into a tree. July had gone into depression and then started to get bullied by other kids.

Their favorite phrase, "Vampire Girl". July's mom said that they just didn't know what to say, but July knew that they _did_ know what to say. "Vampire Girl" came from the fact that July's skin was very pale and that she always wore black clothes, even her shoes and backpack were black. That was when July began to cut, hoping that physical pain would block out the mental pain.

July walked to her locker, trying to ignore the snickering teenagers behind her. "Vampire Girl" was written in marker on her locker. Knowing what was coming July opened her locker and just watched as rubber black bats that had been stuffed in her locker by other kids fell to the floor. July clutched her black shorts to resist the urge to punch a boy who started laughing and putting two fingers upside-down in his mouth to make it look like vampire fangs.

When July turned back to her locker and was going to grab her science notebook and a textbook for first block when she noticed something strange... instead of staring at the wall of the locker and her stuff, there was dazzling yellow sparkles. July couldn't resist leaning in to see what was going on when all of a sudden she was falling through the air!

Scared that she was going to break a bone July tried to turn over to face the ground but something kept her from doing it. July felt very many arms connect with her back, breaking her fall.

There were other teenagers around her, some clapping and a few others saying things like, "Yes, come on we don't want to be late." or "Great job, you know that Jesus loves you.". One person even said, "You look really pretty, but maybe add a little color to your outfit."

Somebody ran off and came back with a blue balloon, "Here," the boy handed it to her. "We should go, or we'll be late."

Finding her voice, July asked, "Late for what?"

"You'll see, hurry up." The boy and other teenagers ran ahead.

July followed them, not exactly sure what to do. They ran through some woods and into a hedge. "We need you to lead us through it." One of the teenage girls said.

"I- I don't know the way." July stammered.

"'Course you do." One of the boys cut in. "They're all ready starting the party."

July walked through, cautiously, into the maze. When they reached the first fork, July hesitated. _Turn right_ A voice said in her head. July began to confidently move through the maze, the teenagers behind her jumping up and down and talking excitedly. The voice guided her and suddenly a large white house loomed over head.

At first July began to back up but suddenly she was filled with immense joy and happiness, more than she had felt even before she sunk into depression. The kids behind her cheered, "Yes, we're here!"

July walked forward and the door opened, another teenager who gave her a huge hug. But July was too awe-struck by the party in front of her to really notice. There were balloons everywhere and several teens dancing, one even began break dancing, almost popping the balloons on the ground.

A boy came forward and wrapped her in a gentle hug and then somebody put something on her head. July quickly took it off and found she was holding a gold crown.

"Put it back on, you look great in it." The boy said.

"I'm no princess." July replied, realizing how stupid she was being.

The boy took the crown and placed it back on her head, "You're God's princess and that is all that matters."

_Hello again. I really like this story and I'll try to make the others just as inspiring, especially the boys since they are kind of outnumbered by girls._


	3. Author's note

_Sorry, I've been kind of neglecting this story. I've been very busy with trying to update my other stories and life. I'll try to give More than Gold more attention now that I've updated my other stories._


	4. Matthew (bullying

_Hello, so this chapter is going to be with the boy who practiced Ballet and was bullied by football players. Hope you like it._

Matthew practiced the dance moves for the new song they were learning in ballet. _Just one more time_, he thought as he practiced listened to the song on his MP3 player. Soon the football players would pass by on their way to practice but he still had to practice, despite the fact they bullied him.

He had just finished when he saw them stop and one of them pretending to do a ballet move that Matthew had never actually done that many people thought people in ballet did often.

_Not cool, man._ Matthew thought as the football players began laughing. He knew better than to voice his thoughts. The first time he said that one of the football players said, "At least we are cool." And had then threw a football at him, which had hit him in the stomach. They would probably do something else if he said it again but Matthew didn't risk it.

He walked to his Duffle bag to put away his MP3 player away when he noticed that there was something large, yellow and sparkling in his bag and it was becoming larger! Matthew was about to step back when he was drawn into his bag and did a front flip when he realized he was falling from the sky!

Confused and scarred Matthew suddenly felt arms meet his back and several teenagers, who had interlaced their arms to break his fall, helped him to his feet and a few clapped. Others said things like, "You know, Jesus loves you." or "Nice front flip, I wish I had moves like that." Another boy even said, "Your ballet moves are really cool. Could you teach me?"

One of the teenagers, probably the oldest, spoke up, "We don't have time, we need to get to the party."

"What party?" Matthew asked. Just a second ago he had been practicing ballet.

"You don't know?" He didn't wait for a answer. "Never mind, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

The teenagers ran off into some near by woods, Matthew following since he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Soon they reached a large maze, "You need to lead us through it." one of the kids said.

"I don't know the way." Matthew said.

"Sure you do." The oldest teen pushed him towards the maze entrance.

Matthew reluctantly began to walk through the maze. But when he reached the first division, he knew to turn right. He continued through the maze, now knowing where to turn and which way to go. "There it is!" the oldest teenager, who was behind him, pointed to a tall white building.

At first Matthew hesitated but something seemed to call him to the building so he began to move forward again. When he arrived someone opened the door and gave him a hug but Matthew just stood awe-struck at the party in a nearby room. There were even more teenagers and they were all celebrating.

Finally the oldest teenagers pushed him forward, "Come on, let's go!"

Matthew entered the party and someone asked him to do a few dance moves.

"In front of so many people?" Matthew asked. He wasn't normally shy but this time he was a bit reluctant.

"Why not?" The person directed him to a clearing full of balloons. Unsure what to do Matthew just began to dance to a song he remembered from last year.

When he finished he felt someone place something a bit heavy on his head. Matthew took it off, it was a gold crown.

"Put it back on!" Several teenagers in the party yelled.

Blushing slightly Matthew put the crown back on and now he knew he belonged here.

_Hi so, yeah, it isn't as good as my earlier chapter. I'll try to update soon but it is kind of rough with all my stories I'm working on._


	5. Christmas Shout-Out

Merry Christmas More Than Gold readers! Since this is a Christian story I hope you all know the true story of Christmas, the birth of Jesus Christ, God's Son.

Happy Birthday Jesus!

If anyone wants a full description of Jesus' birth, just reply to this and ask for me to send it to you.


	6. Lilly- anorexia p 1

_Hey, so it has been a __**super**__ long time since I updated this story. So this chapter with be Lilly, who has a problem with anorexia._

Lilly walked into the bathroom at her high school. It had a large mirror that was just low enough to see her hips.

She pulled up her shirt and looked down at her stomach, everyone said she was thin but she could see her stomach reaching over her size 1 jeans. She knew she shouldn't have eaten that extra slice of cake at her aunt's wedding...

Everyone was still in the cafeteria eating lunch, maybe she could throw up the lunch she just ate to lose weight. Lilly locked a bathroom stall, pulled her blond hair behind her head and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Ach!" was all she heard while her lunch was thrown into the toilet. Once she was sure she had thrown up as much of her lunch as possible, Lilly flushed the toilet and cleaned out her mouth with water. While she was still at the sink two other girls walked in. _Great, I hope they don't notice me._ Lilly thought after glancing at the girls.

Alisha and another popular girl, Jenna, had just walked into the bathroom. They were part of the reason Lilly had started Bulimia.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

In 7th grade, Lilly had started noticed that her jeans were getting too small. It happened again in 8th grade... then once again in 9th; she had been pretty popular by then but her 'friends' had started to make remarks about her weight. "You look like a elephant in skinny jeans." Jenna had said.

"Yeah, lose some weight... then we'll talk." Another girl had added.

Soon Lilly had found her old friends going out of their way to ignore her. She tried several diets... but all either did nothing to change her weight, actually made her _gain_ weight, or just failed miserably.

Her old friends had come along again, but not to say sorry or give her advice; just to make fun of her. "Since you look like a elephant, why can't you make noises like one?" Alisha had snapped.

"Why don't you join the circus?" her old boyfriend laughed. "Then again, they will have to find hoops big enough for you to fit through."

Then she discovered that, during her once-a-month period; she often had cravings for sweets and followed it. She remembered seeing some girls at her school throwing up after eating.

The Bulimia began then, it first happened everytime after eating sweets. Lilly had thought she was doing great when she did begin loosing pounds.

Throwing up for one week a month soon turned into once a day, every day. Lilly noticed her skin paling and her hair falling out, but that was the least of her worries... for now... Lilly soon began loosing more weight; when she began gaining weight.

She then stopped eating breakfast, but continued to throw up. This seemed to be working.

* * *

><p>(The Present)<p>

Alisha and Jenna stopped; and Jenna suddenly poised with her hands on her hips and her head thrown back, "Whatcha doin' Lilly?" she asked.

Alisha stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger so it looked like she was going to force it down her throat so she would throw up. "Nothing, just throwing my life down the toilet."

Both girls laughed and left the bathroom; Lilly wondered if they even had to use it.

She finished washing her mouth out and looked into the mirror... she _was_ throwing her life down the toilet. Her once full, blond hair was still straight as a board, but was now starting to fall out and looked dull. Her skin was paling until her once slight tan had turned to ghost white; making her look like a ghost now that her cheeks were beginning to thin to just a thin layer of skin. Her teeth were a lot more sensitive now and it hurt to try to eat anything hard like chips, some vegetables and fruits, or even certain candies.

She leaned closer, imagining the picture of her before she started Bulimia flashed through her mind... what she was now couldn't compare at all to who she used to be...

Lilly looked down at the sink when she saw a flash of yellow in the mirror; slowly looking up she noticed small yellow sparkles coming out of the mirror and flying around. She would have been shocked but what startled her more was the figure in the mirror that was _supposed_ to be her.

The Lilly in the mirror smiled widely, letting out a little laugh... that laugh... it was hers! _I can't remember the last time I've ever laughed,_ Lilly thought. She leaned closer to look as the Lilly in the mirror motioned with her left hand for Lilly to come closer.

The Lilly in the mirror placed the palm of her hand to the glass, "Come here." She said, her voice muffled a little. Lilly didn't know what to do, her hand moved on its own accord and placed itself on the glass, but instead of glass Lilly could feel her own hand.

Suddenly the Lilly in the mirror turned and Lilly was pulled forward, the bathroom disappeared and she was falling from the sky!

_Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry but this story is really long and I still have other stories that need updating. I'll try to put up the second part of this story soon._


End file.
